1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to copying machine control systems, and more specifically, to a method of controlling copying machines by transmitting data related to a corresponding copying machine from a copying machine control unit each connected to the copying machines to a centralized control unit in a control center through a communication line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system of controlling a plurality of copying machines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,834. In this disclosed system, various kinds of information on a copying machine such as the total number of copy sheets, troubles, and the remaining amounts of copy sheets and toner are transmitted to a computer. The computer processes the transmitted information and feeds back instructions to the copying machine. In such a system, a plurality of copying machines supplied to users can be connected to a centralized control unit through a communication network such as a telephone line for remote control of the copying machines. The centralized control unit is provided at the controlling party, and the controlling party receives information transmitted from the copying machines utilizing the centralized control unit. Control works such as issue of bills corresponding to the numbers of copy sheets, and dispatch of servicemen to cope with troubles are conducted.
Since a general copying machine does not have a function of communicating with a centralized control unit through a communication network, a data terminal for communication is provided to a copying machine when the system is constructed. The data terminal collects a various kinds of information from the copying machine and communicates with the centralized control unit based on the collected information.
In a certain type copying machine, a particular operation mode or the use of a particular portion may be desirably prohibited, when that particular operation mode or the frequency of trouble occurrence at the particular portion becomes significantly large. A determination of such prohibition may be made based on information from a single copying machine, but it is desirable to make such a decision based on information from a plurality of copying machines of the same type.